


stomp your foot (and kiss me again)

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, friends(ish) to lovers, it's just fluff and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: it's just fun when sehun gets worked up about small things





	stomp your foot (and kiss me again)

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, unbeta'd.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Junmyeon warns, glaring carefully at his partner.  _ Not  _ partner-partner. Sehun is  _ not  _ his boyfriend. It’s a crime-solving, anti-crime partner. Not boyfriend. Oh Sehun is his crime-solving, anti-crime partner. “Don’t flirt with anyone just for the few seconds of this mission.”

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. Rolls his goddamn eyes. “I know, hyung, have some faith in me, jeez.”

“Don’t ‘jeez’ me-- he’s on your 6 o’clock with a lady,” Junmyeon straightens his back, picks up the menu. He pretends to be reading it and discussing with Sehun while talking. “His girlfriend, I think. He’s got a suitcase with him, he’s wearing a t-shirt under the coat, I don’t think he has anything hidden in there.”

Sehun plays along easily, nodding. He rests his elbows on the table, picks up his menu and points at a random dish. Their target and the lady sit on their right, and Sehun picks up the napkin kept on their table, and says, “Classic 19th century napkins, wow.”

Junmyeon would’ve judged the hell out of him, if the lady hadn’t gasped beside him, grinning. “Yes! You noticed it, too?”

Sehun pretends to see them for the first time. He looks excited, holding the napkin tightly in his hands and grins wide. “They’re so good,” he waves the napkin a little, then gestures Junmyeon. “But my boyfriend here,  _ doesn’t  _ understand why they’re so good.”

The lady gasps, offended. Junmyeon tries his best not to roll his eyes at her. It’s just a napkin, God, what the hell is so offensive about it? “Let me tell you, sir,” she turns completely towards Junmyeon on her chair. Junmyeon glances at Sehun, who is looking extremely pleased with himself. “They’re not the most expensive kind, but their threads are--”

Two waitresses stand near her, smiling apologetically. “Are you guys ready to order?”

Junmyeon scans the menu quickly and nods. Sehun also nods. Their target nods but the lady is flustered. Junmyeon isn’t sure why it’s so satisfying to see her fumble, he doesn’t feel a bit of sympathy when she stutters a little. Junmyeon looks at their target for a while ordering, the target is boring a whole into the menu, and his shoulders are tense, he keeps glancing towards the bathroom, his legs are angled away from the table. Not the man-spreading kind of away. He’s waiting for someone. 

The waitress leaves with a cute wave to them, and Junmyeon leans over the table, Sehun does the same, and Junmyeon whispers. “He’s waiting for someone to call him towards the restrooms.”

Sehun nods. “Body language?”

“Yeah.”

Sehun nods again. He fixes his hoodie, and stands up. “Excuse me.” He says, and walks between the tables. Junmyeon watches him, for some reason, but Sehun just couldn’t leave like a normal person, could he? He brushes his fingertips all the way from Junmyeon’s fingers to his arm, making eyes which leaves Junmyeon blushing too much.

The brushing sends shivers down his spine, blood going places he doesn’t want it to, and the lady is looking at him with this  _ look _ . A look which clearly reads scandalous. Like that was an invitation to follow Sehun and they’d make out (Junmyeon shivers again) in the stalls. Their target also seems to be interested in the tiny bit of thing happened.

Junmyeon clears his throat. “Uh, excuse me.” He fixes his blazer as he moves, controlling his speed so it doesn’t look like he’s going to make out (yet another shiver, and not to mention the stupid blood going to  _ places _ , he has to fix his pants too, damn it) with his crime-solving, anti-crime partner. 

A guy, probably five-nine in height, wearing all leather walks past him. Junmyeon carefully moves back, to see where he is going. The guy gestures carefully towards their target, and the target excuses himself. The lady doesn’t seem to be pleased. Suits her right for nosing into others’ business.

Junmyeon quickly moves towards the kitchen/bathroom corridor. That guy definitely came from the kitchen. Sehun is waiting right in the corner, without those eyes he made, thank God. “All leather,” he says, “why are they so obvious? Jeez.”

“Dumb.” Sehun nods. He leans back against the wall casually, a grin creeping up his stupid handsome-- stupid face. He wiggles his eyebrows. “How was my subtle call, hyung?”

“Dumbest call ever.”

Sehun pouts. Junmyeon will never admit how cute Sehun looks pouting. “Aw, but--” he leans close, hands sliding onto Junmyeon’s waist, face too close for anyone’s liking. Before Junmyeon can Sehun if he knows about this thing called personal space, Sehun whispers. “Target with all leather.”

Junmyeon isn’t sure why his brain is so slow today, he had four cups of coffee. Sehun’s kissing him, for the cover up, and he has to kiss back so doesn’t seem awkward. His eyes are already closed, and Junmyeon closes his eyes, too. Junmyeon struggles a little to get his body moving, slides his arms around Sehun’s waist (it’s so small, Junmyeon feels nice holding it), and pulls him closer. Sehun makes a funny noise, and after a second they part, panting. Sehun is looking somewhere on Junmyeon’s face, and he has to look away to resist the urge to kiss him again.

He looks at the kitchen. No sign of their target. “We need to move.” He says, and pulls Sehun with him near the kitchen. They carefully peek into the kitchen. Their target is talking to All Leather, they exchange a piece of paper with something written on it. They’re being so obvious, Junmyeon wants to arrest them right now, but they have to make sure the paper is what they think it is. When target and All Leather start moving, it’s easier to get back into kissing, weirdly enough.

His arm was already on Sehun’s waist, and Sehun’s arms move to his shoulders this time. It’s a swift transition: he pulls Sehun closer by his waist, eyes closing automatically, head tilting up. He presses his lips against Sehun’s, kissing noisily (or they’ll get caught, people will not believe they’ve been making out for a long time), arms content on Sehun’s waist, and their bodies are pressed together.

Sehun pushes him against the wall (unnecessary), and when the doors open loudly, both of them part and look at the door. Sehun immediately hides his face behind Junmyeon’s face, a small, naughty smile on his face. Junmyeon ignores his burning face, and chuckles nervously. Target and All Leather are looking at them with wide eyes.

“Hey,” he chuckles again. “Um. Sorry.” He moves his hands to Sehun’s chest, touching all the way there to the chest (revenge, Junmyeon thinks with a smug feeling). He pushes Sehun a little, and holds his wrist, pulling him to the bathroom.

Sehun’s face is almost red. Junmyeon is sure his own is, too, but the mission. He starts fixing his clothes -- why did they crumple so much with so less… not-making out? -- and Sehun follows him. They avoid eye contact all while they’re in the bathroom. They glance at each other’s clothes, and return. Maintaining one arm distance between them. 

Their food is not served yet, and the target is walking out. Sehun starts hurrying towards their target, and Junmyeon has to sprint to keep up with him. 

Once Sehun is close enough, he grabs the target’s arm and twists it behind his back. “On your knees, don’t try anything funny I have a gun.” The lady shrieks loudly, and tries running but Junmyeon is close to her to holds in similar position.

The poor lady is shivering. “We’re police.” Junmyeon tries, but that doesn’t help. She shivers more. “We’re here for your boyfriend, only, ma’am. Don’t run and I’ll let you go.”

She nods, squeaking. Poor lady. Junmyeon releases her, and she stands there, arms around her. The guy on the ground is shaking equally bad.

“Show me the paper you took from the guy in the kitchen, please,” Sehun says. He makes sure it doesn’t sound like an order, so they aren’t scared of him. “No funny business.”

The guy nods, and takes it out from the pocket of his blazer. He passes it Sehun with shaking hands. Sehun reads it and looks at Junmyeon worriedly. “It’s-- it’s a recipe. A Japanese dish recipe.”

“W-what?” He takes the paper. It’s takoyaki recipe. “You aren’t Kim Dowoon?”

The guy nods. “I-I am.”

The sketch matches him, too. What the-- “You’re being used as a cover,” he says. The guy nods again. What in the world is happening here.

“My brother,” he stutters. “He promised to give me the money if I let him use my name and mask.”

Junmyeon stomps his foot angrily, grunting. Stupid criminals.

“You can be arrested and put in jail for seven years,” Sehun lies. “For helping a criminal. Tell us everything about him and help us catch him, and we’ll drop the charges.”

The guy nods. “Okay, I-I will.”

“We’ll take all your bio data in the station,” Junmyeon says. “Don’t you dare try anything to get away.”   
  


***

It’s not awkward between them, really, but Sehun is starting to act so weird. He leaves as soon as Junmyeon enters the room, doesn’t talk to him about any of the cases, and doesn’t want to partner up with him for any cases. It’s so annoying. Their workplace-relationship has been nothing but friendly banter and loads of insult-flirting. At least that’s what Junmyeon thinks it is. He wants the friendly banter back.

He pulls Sehun into the record room, with a simple ‘we gotta talk’ and stops pulling him once they’re in. He locks the door, and leans against it, crossing his arms. Sehun isn’t making eye contact. Junmyeon feels something odd in his stomach. He sighs loudly. “Did I say or do something wrong?’

“What?” Sehun looks at him, narrowing his eyes. “Are you serious?”

“You’ve been avoiding me!” Junmyeon points a finger at him, trying his best not to sound upset. “You aren’t ready to be around me for more than five seconds!”

Sehun huffs, rolling his eyes. “Are you serious right now? How are you so oblivious, hyung? How do you have exes?”

Junmyeon’s heartbeat increases, he breathes loudly. He knows where this is going, and as much as he would like to make out here again, he’s liking the annoyed look Sehun has. He furrows his eyebrows. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Sehun groans. “I don’t understand how people like you exist!” He stomps around a little, groaning more and more about how  _ oblivious  _ Junmyeon is. Junmyeon keeps his best confused face on, looking at Sehun as he moves around the record room whining about everything happening.

Junmyeon sighs. “Just get to point.”

“The  _ point  _ is,” Sehun stomps towards him, angrily curls his hands into fists, punching them in air. “That I fucking liked the kiss! And that I fucking like  _ you _ ! HOW ARE YOU SO OBLIVIOUS?!”

“Oh God.” Junmyeon starts laughing. Sehun’s angry expression turns into confusion. Junmyeon clutches his stomach, giggling and chuckling. “Took you long enough.”

“W-what?”

Junmyeon giggles louder. “I know that, you fucking dummy,” he chuckles. “I was just playing with you. I got the whole point of it the second you said ‘are you serious?’ but you were getting so worked up over it, I  _ had  _ to continue playing dumb.”

Sehun stutters. 

“I have an ego way too high to be the first one to say it,” Junmyeon shrugs. “Glad that you covered up for me.”

Sehun grunts. “I take it back. I hate you.”

“No takebacks,” Junmyeon moves closer, arm hovering over Sehun’s waist. “Wanna kiss again?”

Sehun rolls his eyes again, looking extremely annoyed, but he nods. The kiss isn’t much different, but Sehun’s hands move to Junmyeon’s chest, to his stomach, to his back, and it rests there. He makes an appreciative noise. “How are you so ripped and so small at the same time?” He mutters against Junmyeon’s lips.

Junmyeon grins. “It’s called staying healthy. You should try it sometime.”

Sehun chuckles. “Pass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF KDJFBSDFHBAHSDBS i love b99 and i love this pairing. and i love other ships too PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANY OTHER SHIP I HAVE MANY IDEAS AND I ENJOY WRITING DIFFERENT CHARACTERS AND SHIPS PLEASE   
> please let me know if you liked it <3 i'm working on wildflower roots pt. 2 so expect that soon!!


End file.
